


Do's & Do-nuts

by Rothecooldad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also explicit talk of sex, and yes all of these 'tips' are real and bad, like no actual sex but they are getting pretty damn close, minor smut, practice safe sex yall, this is the best and worst thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: “A bloodyblowjob donut?”“Or a donut blowjob.” Matt added sagely. “It's averygood tip, Gavin.”





	Do's & Do-nuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waffle-o (XylB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/gifts).



> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

  
  


“Gav?” 

 

Matt rubbed his eyes and readjusted his glasses, squinting at Gavin through the dim light the lamp provided. 

 

“What are you doing?” Matt’s voice was still rough from sleep, and he tried to clear it, unsuccessfully. He trudged past the couch Gavin was sitting on and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

“Currently?” Gavin groaned and tossed his head back. “Regretting a lot of the life choices that led to this moment.”

 

Matt didn’t say anything as he got down a glass, filling it from the tap and taking a long drink. He cleared his throat again, and satisfied that he didn’t sound like he was dying still, he turned back to Gavin.

 

“Alright, I’ll give.” Matt downed the rest of the water and set it by the sink. “Why?”

 

Gavin let out a sigh that couldn’t be described as anything other than long-suffering. Matt snorted, settling down on the couch and laying his head in Gavin’s lap.

 

“ _ Well, _ ” he started, looking down at Matt. “I couldn’t sleep, right? So, I thought I’d come out here so I wouldn’t wake you up.”

 

Fingers carded absentmindedly through Matt’s hair, and he smiled contentedly, fighting back a yawn. 

 

“Sorry ‘bout that, by the way.” Gavin added, sounding genuinely remorseful.

 

Matt waved him off. Wasn’t Gavin’s fault that even in sleep, Matt knew when his bed wasn’t as full as it should be.

 

“Okay, couldn’t sleep. Got it.” Matt turned his head so he could see Gavin’s face. “Why the regret?”

 

_ “Because,”  _ and there was that sigh again. “I was  _ bored.” _

 

“Oh no,” Matt cut in. “Should I be worried?”

 

“And,” Gavin continued, ignoring Matt. “I'm like, ‘ _ oh, I'll have a cheeky little looky-doo at reddit, yeah?’” _

 

“This story is getting worse by the minute.”

 

“Shut up.” He patted Matt’s face to keep him quiet, and pressed on. “Long story short, I went down another bad, just truly  _ awful _ rabbit hole, and now I'm reading Cosmo sex tips because I guess this is just where I'm at now.”

 

Unable to keep a straight face any longer, Matt buried his face in Gavin's leg to muffle his laughter.

 

“Anything I should know about?” Matt managed to get out when most of the laughing had passed.

 

“ _ Absolutely  _ not!” Gavin said, seemingly scandalized at the thought. “These are all shite _ ,  _ Matthew. Really, truly  _ shite.” _

 

Rolling his eyes, Matt grabbed at Gavin's phone. 

 

“You're exaggerating. They can't be that bad, dude.”  He scrolled for a moment before something caught his attention. “Holy shit.” Matt choked on a bubble of laughter. “ _ Sultry slow-mo?”  _ He looked up at Gavin with wide eyes. “How did they know what I call you?”

 

Pouting, Gavin pushed Matt halfheartedly. Not enough for Matt to move, but just enough to jostle him, which only succeeded in making Matt grin

 

“You're awful, y’know that? Terrible.”

 

“And, yet,” Matt grabbed Gavin's hand and held it against his chest. “You're still here. Must be one of those regrets I've heard so much about.”

 

“Nah,” Gavin shook his head. “Never.”

 

“Aww,” Matt lifted Gavin's hand to his mouth and kissed his palm. “Gay.”

 

“ _ Terrible.”  _ he said again, smiling fondly. 

 

As Matt kept reading, Gavin continued to play with his hair, scratching Matt’s scalp gently. It was incredibly hard to concentrate, Gavin’s methodical fingers weaving their way through his locks, lulling Matt to sleep again.

 

“Nobody at Cosmo has ever had sex, have they?” Matt asked after a moment, unable to keep back his yawn this time. 

 

“Well,” Gavin tilted his head, considering. “Not  _ good _ sex anyway.”

 

Matt scanned the screen again lazily, his eyes landing on one of the tips with interest.

 

“I dunno…” he perked up, grinning wickedly. “There  _ is  _ a pretty good one here about donuts.”

 

“What?  _ No way.”  _ Gavin reached for his phone again, and Matt gave it willingly, biting his lip to keep from snickering.

 

The look of disgust on Gavin's face as the words he was reading sunk in almost made Matt lose it, and he nearly drew blood from how hard he was trying not to laugh.

 

“A bloody  _ blowjob donut?” _

 

“Or a donut blowjob.” Matt added sagely. “It's a  _ very _ good tip, Gavin.”

 

“ _ Good tip _ , my arse. That's  _ vile.”   _ He looked down to see Matt staring up at him, and he frowned. “ _ Oh no _ , don't you  _ dare  _ look at me like that, Matthew Bragg. I know that face, and the answer is  _ no.”  _

 

Matt’s laughter was threatening to burst from him, and he grinned wider.

 

“I  _ mean _ ,” he said, shifting off of Gavin's lap. “We  _ did _ just get a fresh box from that bakery you like.”

 

“That you ate half of already!” 

 

“Which means there's still half a box left! You only need one, so we can  _ really _ make it count.” 

 

He sat up, straddling Gavin, and leaned in close, their foreheads almost touching.

 

“ _ Think about it _ ,” Matt whispered in his ear. “Just you…” He pressed a kiss just under Gavin's jawline. “Me…” Another kiss, lower. Matt nipped at the spot. “And the box of donuts in the kitchen.”

 

“I  _ am  _ thinking about it.” Gavin replied, a bit breathless. “And you are  _ not  _ getting sugar anywhere near my arse.”

 

“Oh, really?” Despite his protests, clearly having Matt this close and teasing him was affecting Gavin, and Matt could feel the way his body was reacting under him. He used that to his advantage, digging his fingers into Gavin's shoulders and ground down onto Gavin's cock. Matt bit back a moan.

 

Gavin rested his head against Matt’s collarbone, fingers tightening around Matt’s thighs. 

 

“ _ You're Evil,” _ Gavin muttered into his neck. Matt could feel his warm breath fan across his throat, and shifted to give Gavin better access.

 

“ _ No donuts,”  _ Gavin told him in a tone that Matt was sure was meant to leave no room for arguments, but the effect was lost in the way Gavin swallowed loudly. “Besides,” he said, leaning forward to kiss Matt’s neck. He bucked his hips. “I could never fit my dick in a donut.”

 

Matt ducked his head, laughing shakily. He pulled back to look at Gavin, smirking.

 

“Really?” Even he could hear the huskiness in his voice, not unlike the sleep laden voice he'd had earlier. “Not even if you  _ tease it?” _

 

Gavin was visibly struggling not to smile, shaking his head at Matt.

 

Matt stole a quick kiss before standing up.

 

“Sorry to inform you, Gavvy, but you are severely overestimating yourself.” 

 

Gavin  squawked indignantly and covered his heart with his hands. 

 

“You  _ wound _ me, Matthew. I'm a broken man now.”

 

Matt snorted and grinned, stepping away from the couch. 

 

“You'll live.”  He started toward their bedroom, and looked over his shoulder. “C'mon dough boy, it's four in the morning and I've got something even sweeter to snack on.”

 

“Is it your dick?” Gavin asked, following close behind. 

 

Tossing his head back and laughing, Matt called out, “Yeah, it's my dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to [@redvsvblue ](https://redvsvblue.tumblr.com)on tumblr for prompting me with braggvin and donuts at 4am. You did this, bud. You made it happen. You have no one to blame but yourself
> 
>  
> 
> I _didn't_ make the obvious glazed hole joke so you're all welcome
> 
> Come watch me cry about these chievo boys over @ [ jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
